The Magic Of Darkness
by skivvieluvin n fanfic
Summary: Druscilla shows an interest in a mysterious young girl, forcing AI to search both of them out. But in doing so, Angel and the rest of AI end up deeper than they could have ever believed. Now it’s up to them to try and save the young girl’s soul before


**Title:** The Magic Of Darkness

**Author:** Skivvieluvin and fanfic

**Author's Note:** I don't own any of the characters except for Alexandra, the rest all belong to Joss and the whole Mutant Enemy Crew.

**Summary**: _Druscilla shows an interest in a mysterious young girl, forcing AI to search both of them out. But in doing so, Angel and the rest of AI end up deeper than they could have ever believed. Now it's up to them to try and save the young girl's soul before it's too late._

**Extra:** All my stories are on hold for a short while, I'm going on vacation for a while, so I have no time to write. When I come back, first priority goes to my =w= fic, several peeps have been craving that one for an update, plus it'll be fun to write some lame comedy. But after that, who knows what I update, I'll probably spend like 8 hours writing up a whole bunch for each story and update them all at once. So be patient please, k?

Reviews are always as sweet as candy.

*~**~**~**~***~**~**~**~*

Part 1: Meet and Greet 

*~**~**~**~***~**~**~**~*

Druscilla let out a wicked smile at the young girl tied up in front of her. "No, No, don't be scared my pretty, There's no reason to be scared, soon everything will be fine."

The girl bit her lip, trying to conceal her rising fear, as much as she had been taught about vampires, she had never actually come face to face with one before. She had especially never been held prisoner by one either. But her Daddy had told her about Druscilla, not much, but enough that being near the vampire made her scared. Why did her Daddy have to tell her such stories?

"powers are for a reason, won't you show me?"

Firmly the young girl let out a no, and closed her eyes blocking out the evil woman's presence, she could still feel her, but not seeing her made her situation better. She was scared and alone, all she wanted to do was cry, but if she cried there was no doubt that Druscilla would indeed use that against her, and she would never get away.

The room felt wrong, something was off, and she couldn't quite figure it out. Someone else was in the room now, it had the presence of a vampire, but something was amiss. This vampire was different, something about it saddened her, and whatever it was had done very bad things, things her Daddy told her that vampires did. But he was suffering for it now, repenting like her Daddy would say. She was tempted to open her eyes, but then Druscilla would know something was wrong, but she had to, she had to know.

"A child Druscilla? Poor girl must be frightened out of her mind." A voice said near what the girl believed to be the exit.

"Angel" Druscilla hissed

"No, how about you give me the girl, and you go about your normal crazy person routine?"

There was a silence that scared the girl, it seemed like it had been forever when the man with bushy hair untied her and told her to open her eyes.

One look at the girl and Angel gasped. Her eyes were a bright twinkling green, and her hair was a beautiful shade of strawberry blonde, which glimmered with blonde and what looked like orange highlights. Despite her ratty clothes she was what appeared to be a beautiful 8 year old girl. "She's going to grow up beautiful" he thought to himself.

The girl stared at Angel, he was big, and there was no doubt he was a vampire, but she could still feel that special something glowing in him, she would have to find out later, but for now, she would have to accept whatever it was and go along with him. He had to be safer than Druscilla.

"Hi there sweetie, my name's Angel, what's your name?"

She smiled, she loved it when people gave her special attention like that, no one ever did it at home, except for Mummy, and that nice secretary. "My name's Alexandra" she said smiling at the man

"Hi Alexandra," Angel said "Do you know why Druscilla had you here?"

"I'm special"

Angel sighed and thought "Of course, if I had a dime every time someone said they were special…"

"You don't believe me." Alexandra stated looking at the man, "it's true, I am. That's why Druscilla stole me away from my uncle's house last month."

That worried Angel, in some ways she had to special if Druscilla wanted her, and for her to steal the girl out of a house, without even killing the girl, after a month… Something was wrong. He had to take her back to Wolfram and Hart just in case, at least for now, then he could find a nice safe place for her. 

"Alexandra, I'm going to take you to a safe place now, okay? Can you walk or do you want me to carry you?"

No one had ever treated Alexandra this way, and she had a feeling she wouldn't get another chance like this, so she had better milk it for all it was worth.

"can you carry me?" she asked smiling at the big hairy man

*~**~**~**~***~**~**~**~*

The girl had fallen asleep in the car, so Angel had carried her in and let her sleep on the couch in his office, morning was coming soon, and he had no clue when she would wake up. But he knew for certain that she couldn't stay in those ratty clothes. That's why he had called Lorne, who was now incredibly excited to take the girl shopping.

"Isn't she a pretty thing Angelcakes?" The demon asked, "Any clue why Druscilla wanted her?"

"No clue, she said she was special"

"Aren't they all?" Lorne asked, staring at the girl, who seemed to be waking up "Sweet Pea's waking up."

Alexandra looked around the room, the man who saved her was there, and an odd green man, she didn't want to be impolite, but she had to ask. "Why are you green?"

Lorne was taken aback a bit, "Well there Sweet Pea, I'm a demon, a nice demon…and…"

"Do you sing?" The girl asked

"Do I? You're looking at a guy who had a show in Vegas!"

Alexandra gave him a blank stare "Vegas?"

"Big adult place" Angel cut in, "But that doesn't matter because Lorne here is going to take you shopping for some new clothes."

"Really?" Alexandra asked, her eyes glowing.

"Yep Sweet Pea, we're going to get you some nice new clothes. And since we're using the Wolfram and Hart Credit Card, well price is no object, let's go!" Lorne grabbed Alexandra's hand and the two headed out of Angel's office, ready to go and do some serious shopping

Angel picked up the phone after the 2 were out of site. "Wes, I'm going to need you up here, I think we have a problem."

*~**~**~**~***~**~**~**~*

Wes had rushed up to Angel's office as soon as he had hung up the phone. There was a certain hint of worry in Angel's voice that he had picked up on. Thankfully the building had elevators, it would have taken him forever if he would have had to use the 15 flights of stairs it took to get to Angel's office.

Practically out of breath, Wes appeared at Angel's doorway. "What's the matter?" he asked gasping in between words.

"Girl, young, around 8 I think. Druscilla wanted her for some reason. The girl says she's special."

"Well where is she then?"

"Out getting clothes with Lorne, the ones she had were in bad shape…"

""Do you know anything else about her?"

"For an 8 year old, she's gorgeous, she'll definitely be a looker when she grows up.."

"That's incredibly helpful Angel, I can't help you if I don't know a thing about her!"

"Well, we'll wait until they get back"

*~**~**~**~***~**~**~**~*

"Now, what here do you like Sweet Pea?" Lorne asked Alexandra, who was obviously in aw over all the clothes and toys the giant store held.

Alexandra walked carefully around the store carefully looking at everything in site, after several minutes she headed towards the centre rack. She placed her hand out and waved it a little. The rack turned for a few seconds before stopping in front of her. She grabbed 6 things and headed over to the bewildered green demon.

"Can I try on these?" She asked

"Sure thing Sweet Pea"

Alexandra slowly headed towards the change room and headed in. Ten minutes later she stepped out with 3 outfits in hand, and a smile on her face. "I want these."

*~**~**~**~***~**~**~**~*

Wesley and Angel were sitting around in the office when Lorne and Alexandra came back.

"Sweet Pea here just found a ton of clothing. It was if she could find them out of nowhere. We even splurged and bought her a few books, a brush, and some hair supplies. We got the cutest clips, here I'll show you" Lorne said while digging into one of the 4 bags he was holding.

"I don't think that's necessary Lorne, but would you mind giving up Alex over there to Wes for a while"

"Oh, sure, I suppose I could…" You could see the disappointment in Lorne's face, he had grown attached to the girl in the short time he had gotten to know her. "Okay Sweet Pea" He said to Alexandra "You go with Wes now, and I'll see you later okay?"

Alexandra looked at Lorne then looked at Wesley, she waved bye and headed towards the man with the stubbly face in front of her. "Hello" she said, standing perfectly upright and still looking up at him "You were a watcher right?"

*~**~**~**~***~**~**~**~*

'Tis the end of this chapter, if you like it review, if you don't review, if I need help on anything, just tell me. Thanks!


End file.
